Fire
by Vaporwatergirl
Summary: Ryo Finaly gives in (please if you have any ideas for a second ch.please give it to me)
1. Default Chapter

Fire  
  
Ryo a normal cop, his job is to find out stuff, like if someone is killed, something like that. But you might expect him to be married and have wonderful kids, but he's life is nothing like that, actually he's gay, yes gay. Not quite the person you thought would be gay I mean he's a total hunk, everywhere he walks all the girls stared at him non stop but he did like girls until he was partnered up with a certain someone, who turned him upside down. First Ryo didn't like the thought of him being gay but spending time with his partner Dee, he started develop some feelings for him and now he's totally obsessed with Dee. I don't think I have to mention that Dee was all over Ryo and still is, Dee was so happy when Ryo expressed his love for him. Dee now lives with Ryo and Bikky (trust me Dee hates living with Bikky) and doesn't show their love outside of the house, all because of Ryo he just doesn't like people staring at them, because the scene must look odd for people who don't like gay people. Today Ryo is going to tell Dee that he's okay with the idea that they can show their love in public, because now he doesn't care what other people think it's their lives, and no one can tell them other wise. Dee and Ryo got to the restaurant Petti Le Pail and sat down at the prettiest table in the whole restaurant, it was a table for two and it has a miniature bouquet in the center and a red table cloth, it also had rose petals sprinkled on the table. They sat down and amazed at the scene. It was after they got their meals Ryo brought up a conversation, with "Dee I need to tell you something:  
"Is it a bad thing?"  
"No, actually it's a good thing"  
"Good I thought we were going to break up with me"  
"Why would I ever do that I love you so much, and this is why I made up my mind, I don't have a problem anymore with kissing in public." All Dee could do was stare at Ryo when finally he gave Ryo his biggest grin and pulled him in the biggest kiss of there lives. They finally separated to take a breath, they could feel eyes watching them, Ryo and Dee looked at the crowd and everyone shifted their attention back to their meals. Both of them smiled and returned to their own meal. When they finished they went to Dee's house since it was closer. When they got inside Dee started the fire and Ryo got a blanket and put pillows in front of the fire. They got into their lounge pants (boxers) and sat in front of the fire wrapped in a blanket. 


	2. Disturbances

Disturbances  
  
Their bare skin touching each others chest, their heads moved closer and closer to each other until they broke into a kiss, it was about to get more passionate until that is someone barges in through the door. Bikkey was standing in the doorway glaring at Dee. Bikkey said "How dare you beast" and came flying through the air kicking Dee to the wall, Dee got up and said "What in the blazes are you doing here" he said while chasing after Bikkey.  
"Well, Carol got mad at me so I went home and Ryo wasn't there so I figured he was here, even if I hoped he wasn't" Bikkey complained. Ryo bought the act but Dee didn't at all and started chasing him again, Bikkey jumped into Ryo's lap so Dee couldn't get him. Ryo did something no one would have thought, he got up with Bikkey in his arms and opened up the door and put Bikkey down and said "Now Bikkey I need tome alone with Dee so can you go back to Carols and apologies to her and ask her if you can spend the night"  
"If you want me too" Bikkey said real quiet  
"That's what I want" said Ryo stroking Bikkey's hair and motioned him to be going. Bikkey left and Ryo shut the door, he went to where Dee was and Dee said "Well were not ourselves today now are we" he said smiling, taking Ryo into his arms  
"It's just that I don't want anyone ruining are night"  
"You now that sounds good to me too" Dee said pulling Ryo into a passionate kiss. They both broke away to take a breath, they were going go at it again when somebody knocked at the door. Dee went to answer it since it was his house, Dee opened up the door and Dee could hardly blink before he was on the floor. There on top of Dee was JJ snuggling up against him, with all of his might he tried to pull away but JJ's grasp was too tight. JJ only let go because he saw Ryo there, JJ looked at Ryo weird and said "What are you doing here"  
"I......I'm just over here to talk to Dee about our next mission" Ryo stuttered out.  
"Good, because I thought you were doing something to my handsome Dee" laughed JJ  
"I wouldn't do anything like that too you JJ" Ryo said sheepishly.  
"Sure" JJ said sarcastically  
"Really, JJ nothing like that would ever happen" Ryo said.  
Ten Minutes Passed Dee Finally got JJ to leave, he shut the door and turned too face Ryo "I thought you were okay with showing our love in front of people" Dee said moving closer to Ryo, Dee sat down on the couch waiting for an answer.  
"I am okay with it, but if we told JJ then I would be on his death list, probably the first name too" Ryo said while blushing.  
"That's no reason, you know I'll protect you" Dee said a little loud  
"I know but what if your not there and he comes kill me" Ryo said quietly, he walked over to the couch and sat down next to Dee. Dee opened up his mouth to protest but he was stopped by the touch of very soft lips, the lips drew back and said "We shouldn't be fighting now" and went back into a kiss with Dee This time Dee pulled back and smiled and carried Ryo in front of the Fireplace and set him down on the pillows and blankets. Dee laid himself down and motioned Ryo to scoot over by him, Ryo moved next to Dee and put his head on Dee's chest and closed his eyes and listened to Dee's heart beat. Soon they both fell asleep and didn't wake up till the next day. There was a fierce pounding on the door that woke up the couple on the floor, Dee and Ryo just ignored the knocking on the door but time passed and there were still knocking but more rapidly and then came some yelling's then the door came flying open, and in came Bikkey and JJ, Ryo immediately stood up and sat on the couch, Bikkey was fast a thinking so he figured what happened last night so he ran towards Dee and kicked him in the head and bit his finger that was waving in front of him for kicking him. Dee was chasing Bikkey while holding his hand in pain. While this was still happening JJ was still in the entry way staring dumbfound at Ryo and then turned into a glare, Ryo didn't like the look he was getting from JJ so he got up and went into the kitchen to get a drink. JJ had followed him and trapped him from getting back to the couch; there was a silence between them for sometime. Finally JJ broke the silence and said "You said last night nothings between you guys"  
  
What will Ryo say, find out on the next story? Thanks for reading this I know this isn't good but it's something. 


End file.
